1. Field of the Present Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a vehicle. The vehicle can be a “saddle-type” vehicle, such as a motorcycle. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a motorcycle including electric equipment with low compensation temperature.
2. Description of the Background Art
JP 2007-253685 A discloses an electric equipment support structure for a motorcycle. According to the disclosed support structure, in order to simplify an attachment structure for a capacitor that is sensitive to vibration and heat, in an engine having an upright cylinder, a throttle body is connected to the intake path of the cylinder through an insulator, and the throttle body is connected to an air cleaner through a connecting tube. In this way, the throttle body is elastically supported with respect to the engine and the body frame through the insulator and the connecting tube. The capacitor is provided under the throttle body and the capacitor is held together with the throttle body by the lower portion of a throttle body cover. The capacitor is provided with a vibration-proof support structure using the elastically supported throttle body.